Free, an ItaSasu fanfic
by The Mistress of Yaoi
Summary: First off, I'm terrible at summaries so... Itachi can no longer bear to live with the Uchihas, yet he needs his otouto. Does he take him with him, or leave him to fend for himself? Read and Review pwease c: ItaSasu, Angst, M-rated later on, Self-harm, Self infliction, Cutting, Uchihacest
1. Chapter 1 - First Kiss

Authoress Note: So I'm writing this at my grandmother's house... So that's kinda awkward xD Please enjoy and read the following warnings~  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (That means Male on Male), Incest (ItaSasu / Uchihacest), mentions of and inflicted abuse.  
You have been warned ~

~ Free ~

_Chapter One - First Kiss_

I dropped my weapon pouch onto the floor of my bedroom and, with a heavy groan, collapsed onto the black-and-red bed. I hissed softly when I landed on my ribs; my ribs having been bruised from the intense training practice. Careful of my wounded sides, I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I let my eyes slide close with a soft but pained sigh.

My bedroom door burst open and Sasuke bolted in. Seeing his panicked expression, I sat up, ignoring the searing pain it caused, and enveloped Sasuke's shaking form into my arms.

"Sasuke, what is it?" I asked in a quiet tone as I stroked his onyx spikes while he sobbed into my chest. I knew the answer to my question when I heard stomping feet head in the direction of my room.

"Where is he!?" An angry voice growled from the hallway. Fugaku* crashed his way into my room, eyes scanning for Sasuke. When they stopped on the shaking boy, I instinctively pushed him behind me, shielding his body with my own. "Itachi, what the hell do you think you're doing!? He deserves to be punished! Get away from that worthless boy!"

"No," I murmured, my voice quiet. Unfortunately, my quiet tone angered Fugaku that much more. My cheek stung; he had hit me and I hadn't seen him even move. My sharingan fell into place easily as I glared at the man I was supposed to call "father".

"Why do you ever bother trying to help that reject-"

"Don't ever call Sasuke as such. I will not standby and let you harm him, whether mentally or physically." My voice became cold, laced with venom.

I began to take a step towards Fugaku, but a small trembling hand on my forearm stopped me. I turned my head slightly until my eyes found Sasuke's. His terrified expression pleaded with me, begging me to calm down. I did. I turned back to Fugaku, sharingan fading as I took a deep breath.

"Leave my room. Leave my presence now. I don't want to see your face," I hissed quickly and angrily.

Another slap to the face and a punch to the stomach. The slap to the face was nothing, but the punch to my bleeding ribs made me wince and let out a small noise of discomfort.

"What Itachi? Can't handle a little pain? You've gone soft, and all because you refuse to give up on protecting that worthless shit." I clenched my teeth at the last word. "Your mother and I are leaving for a while. We're meeting with another clan to discuss certain matters." With that, Fugaku slammed my door closed, my painting of a bloodied red rose on the wall trembling from the force of it.

Turning to my bed, I sat down, clutching my side and losing myself in my thoughts. A small sniffle brought me back to the present. I looked at my otouto*, who was trying his hardest to keep in his pathetic whimpers and sobs. Regardless of his attempts, he turned into a sobbing, crying mess in my arms again. I hugged him tightly to my chest, murmuring a soft melody that always seemed to calm him down.

Pulling away from me, he mumbled brokenly, "Let me see your chest, aniki*." His tears had stopped finally and his training kicked in.

I sighed and took off my black t-shirt, hating the appalled gasp I received from Sasuke. He got off the bed and ran to the bathroom that connected our rooms together. I sighed again and laid back against the bed. Sasuke came back in with a wet wash cloth. I watched him as he took care of my wounds with shaking, gentle hands. I hissed in pain and regretted it instantly.

"G-Gomenasai*!" Sasuke nearly whimpered.

_No, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love my own little brother!_ I thought to myself and mentally winced._ I'm disgusting. In love with my little brother? My otouto?_

"N-Nii-san*? ... Aniki?" That voice, it's like a drug to me. Sasuke's little hand brushed my bangs out of my vacant eyes. Gentle fingers glided across my cheeks, my forehead, my lips. My eyes snapped open. When did I close them? I don't remember closing them, but now I see Sasuke had climbed onto the bed and sat next to me, looking at me with an expression I couldn't understand. I watched him as his fingers trailed across my lips again before pulling them back.

"Nii-san... Your lip is bleeding... Let me.. get it."

Before I realized what my otouto was doing, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the small cut on my lower lip. Suddenly I wasn't in control of my body. I stuck my tongue out partly, our tongues making contact. I looked down at Sasuke, his eyes closed and face a deep red.

Wait... When did I get on top of him? I'm on top of... my little brother... kissing him... This is a taboo... but that makes it that much more... desirable... But... if someone were to find out we did this...

I pushed myself off of my otouto's little frame. Sitting back on the bed, I waited for Sasuke's face to turn into one of disgust, but no such expression formed. All I saw on his beautiful, red face was confusion, love and hurt.

"S-Sasuke, we're brothers..." I panicked, afraid for Sasuke's future if someone were to in fact find out.

Tears formed in his midnight eyes, Sasuke ran out of my room. I faintly heard his door slam, and I groaned aloud.

"Sasuke, why can't you see that I'm truly disgusting? I love you more than anyone! There's only you, foolish otouto," I whispered to myself. I stood up and let out a hiss of annoyance; Sasuke had created a certain "problem" from our heated kiss. I guess I would just let him cool off while I took a long needed shower.

_I love you more than anyone._

Fugaku = Sasuke and Itachi's father

Otouto = little brother

Aniki = beloved older brother

Gomen / Gomenasai = I'm sorry / I'm very sorry

Nii-san = older brother


	2. Chapter 2 - Infliction

Authoress Note: Hey guys~ Here is the second chapter of Free c: I got quite a few followers in one night and it made me so happy ^^ Read the warnings below c:  
WARNING: Yaoi ( Male on Male ), Incest ( ItaSasu / Uchihacest ), Angst, Self-harm / Self inflicting / Cutting, Violence, Mentions of past Self-harm, Abuse, Drunk Fugaku

Enjoy c: Review please? ; -;

~ Free ~  
_Chapter 2 - Infliction_

As I dried my long hair with a towel after my shower, I heard a soft whimpering coming from Sasuke's room. I opened the bathroom door that led to Sasuke's room. He was sitting as his bed, back to me. Then I saw the familiar flash of shining metal*. I nearly lunged onto the bed, my towel still wrapped around my waist and damp hair clinging to my face as I tackled Sasuke. I held his arms down as my eyes trailed to his wrists, finding blood creeping down his arms slowly from the wounds he had created. Sasuke let out a small squeak of surprise when I tackled him, but now he avoided my eyes, his face twisted in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, what the hell!? Why would you cut yourself!?" I hadn't yelled, but my voice was loud enough in the quiet room to be equivalent to a scream. My glare softened as I watched the boy in front of me begin to cry silently.

"I-I can't live if... _sob... _my aniki... _sob... _hates me! Nii-san, forget I kissed you! Just don't hate me... _sob... _Gomen... I... Gomenas-"

I stopped his hysterics with a loving kiss on his soft, quivering lips. I gently stroked his cheeks, wiping his tears away. I pulled back and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You idiot. I love you and only you. I had to resist you for so long because if someone found out, Sasuke, your future would be ruined. But I can't help myself anymore. I will never hate you, foolish otouto."

"A-Aniki..?" His voice shook with uncertainty.

"Hai?" I responded.

"I l-love you, too." His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I took those words as an invitation to kiss my otouto again. It was a sweet, short kiss, but that's all I could manage without my self control slipping right now.

"Sasuke, we cannot tell Mother or Fugaku or anyone else. This sort of thing isn't approved of in our village... or any village for that matter." I warned.

"But, Aniki, shouldn't people be able to love who they want! That's not fair! People should-" Sasuke's angry whining was cut off by the front door opening and Fugaku's agitated voice coming up the stairs slowly, sounding slurred and drunken.

"Sasuke, get in the shower, lock the doors, and hide your wrists if he somehow gets in. Now!" I ordered, jumping off him and heading to my room. the bathroom doors shut and the water immediately turned on. I put on my black sweats, a black tank top, and rushed around the room, cursing when I couldn't find my hair tie. Fugaku would be only more angered if I had my hair down; he despised my long hair, but I kept it how it was. I faintly heard Sasuke's door handle being rattled before the drunken steps headed towards my door.

Before I could find the hair tie, Fugaku burst into my room, stumbling over to me with blood shot eyes.

"WhereIsThatNoGoodPieceOfShit?" He slurred. I just stared blankly at him, refusing to say a word. Bad Choice.

Fugaku was on me in less than a second, despite his drunken state. He shoved me to the ground, where he punched me and beat me senseless. I still refused to let out a single sound of discomfort. Annoyed as ever, I shoved Fugaku off of me. I tried to retreat backwards onto the bed, but Fugaku punched me in the face. My sharingan blazed red.

I hadn't realized the water turned off until I saw a mess of black spikes hurdle itself at Fugaku. , who only became more pissed off. He shoved Sasuke to the floor and raised a fist, ready to punch him in the face as well.

I don't know how I moved so fast from my place on the bed, but suddenly I was in front of Sasuke, body facing him and taking a blow to the head from Fugaku's fist. I smiled reassuringly at Sasuke to let him know I was alright, but I wasn't; I felt the darkness try to consume me. Despite the feeling of unconsciousness trying to overpower me, I turned around, eyes nearly glowing with crimson. Fugaku went to throw another punch, but right as his arm snapped out towards me, I grabbed his fist and twisted, hearing a sickening snapping sound followed by Fugaku's scream.

"Don't ever touch Sasuke again. Don't ever call him names. In fact, don't talk to him at all," I growled.

Gripping his injured hand to his chest, he stumbled towards the door, hesitating in the doorway and looking back at me.

"This isn't over, Itachi. You just started a war over some lousy excuse of an Uchiha." With that, he left the room. I hadn't faced Sasuke yet. I was sure he thought I was a repulsive monster now for breaking our Father's hand.

I jumped slightly when arms wrapped around my waist and Sasuke's face pressed into my back.

"Nii-san, thank you. I love you." Came his little voice from behind me.

"S-Sas..uke?" Black clouded my vision and I swayed forward.

"Aniki? Itachi!" His voice... my safe haven. His panicked voice was the last thing I heard before the darkness finally devoured me whole.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blacked Out

Authoress Note: I was supposed to have this done yesterday for my bestie Mina-chan, but I couldn't type fast enough and got kicked offline xD Gomenasai, Mina-chan /Rin *inside joke* ... *cough*  
Anyway... See warnings below or you might die xD

WARNING: Yaoi ( Male on Male ), Incest ( Itachi x Sasuke / Uchihacest ), SMUT!, M-RATED!

~ Free ~  
_Chapter 3 - Blacked Out_

I woke up to a semi-familiar room. Everything looked really fuzzy. I began to sit up but a heaviness in my chest and the throbbing in my skull stopped me. I managed to pick up my head and look around the room. _How did I end up in Pein-sama's room? _I asked myself. The throbbing in my head reminded me of the fight with Fugaku.

"N-Nii-san...?" A soft, sleepy voice whispered. I hadn't realized Sasuke was next to me; he had been sleeping with his head on my chest. When I tried sitting up, despite my headache, a hand too big to be Sasuke's pushed me back down. Pein-sama.

"Itachi-san, you're still weak. Little Sasuke here," he ruffled Sasuke's dark spikes, "had enough sense to use your cell and call me after you passed out. Is it true, what Sasuke says? Itachi-san, is your father hurting you?"

Believe it or not, Pein-sama was my best friend. He was my leader first but my best friend in a close second. I could see the concern in his eyes as I sat up, regardless of both sets of hands trying to stop me.

"I'm fine. I don't want Sasuke in this place," I mumbled in my monotone voice.

Sasuke, who had been oddly quiet, yawned like a little cat and reached for me hand. I was about to pull away, but I realized that I had once been forced to tell Pein-sama of my love for my otouto when he knew I was upset about something a few weeks ago.

_The hell with it,_ I thought to myself and took Sasuke's hand, who smiled brightly at me as our hands and fingers interlocked. Pein-sama looked at our hands for a moment, a short one a normal person wouldn't notice. Good thing I wasn't normal. His eyes met mine and I saw slight confusion that turned into happiness. Even if his face didn't smile, his eyes showed me he was happy for us.

"Sasu-chan, make sure Itachi-san gets a lot of rest. He took quite the blow from your father."

Even though I knew Pein-sama meant no harm, my eyes slightly narrowed at the nickname he called my otouto. Sasuke agreed with Pein-sama before I dragged him down the hall, past various doors. I hoped to avoid any contact with the other members of the Akatsuki, particularly the shark, puppet master and bomber.

Not fast enough. Kisame was walking towards us, his shark-like smile surely frightening Sasuke.

"Oi! Itachi-san, who is this Itachi-chibi?" He half yelled, though he now stood in front of us. I tucked Sasuke safely behind my body.

"Kisame, this is my little brother. Sasuke, this is my partner, Kisame. We're leaving. Now," I hissed. When Kisame looked like he might say something more, I pulled Sasuke around to my chest, wrapped my arm around him and did a transportation Jutsu.

We landed in my favorite place with Sasuke's back to my chest. We were in the woods in a small clearing. It was calm and quiet here. When I wanted to escape Fugaku, I came to this peaceful place. I looked down at my otouto and smiled gently.

"No one but you and I know about this place; we won't be bothered here," I murmured, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's head.

"Nii-san, it's so pretty here." He looked around and without realizing it, gave me access to his flawless, ivory neck. I leaned down a little more, brushing my lips on Sasuke's neck. He shivered deeply and it encouraged me a bit. I gently nipped at the tender flesh and he moaned softly. I quickly decided it was my favorite sound in the world. I also decided I definitely needed to hear more of this sound.

"Aniki...! What are you doing- ah! I feel... f-funny!" Sasuke stuttered cutely.

"I know otouto, but I'll make you feel good, okay? Do you trust me?" I whispered against his neck.

"O-of course I t-trust you n-nii-san," he murmured, his voice shaking.

I moved my hands to his chest, going under his shirt and pinching his nipples. I bit a little harder into his neck, drawing a tiny bit of blood. I traced my tongue across the small wound. His blood tasted so sweet, just like him. I couldn't wait to taste other _things_ if his blood tasted this amazing. I turned him in my arms and kissed his lips. I licked his bottom lip softly, silently asking for entry. When he wouldn't part his lips, I pulled back and tugged his shirt off over his head, forcing us to the ground with me over top of him.

Sasuke gave me a questioning look as I leaned down to his chest, my tongue flicking out and wrapping around his nipple. I gently nipped and sucked it. Hearing Sasuke's loud moan, I knew I was doing good, however I also knew that I should stop. I couldn't take Sasuke until he was really ready for it... but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him and suck him off, right~?

I smirked a little when he jumped as my fingers found their way to his shorts and tugged them down. Though Sasuke's eyes were wide and full of love, there was also a bit of uncertainty and maybe even a little fear.

"Don't worry, otouto; I won't take you until I believe you are ready," I murmured against his skin. I glanced up to see his eyes widen twice as huge. Sasuke gripped my shoulders suddenly.

"Nii-san! B-but... I want you... to take me... to make me yours.. Please, I need you..." He whimpered.

"Sasuke, I refuse to hurt you." I paused for a moment. I knew he wouldn't let this drop and would only continue to whine and plead for it, so I came up with a plan. "Will you tell me if I hurt you? No lying? Promise?"

"I promise, aniki."

And just like that my lips were on his, his mouth opening immediately for my tongue this time. MY tongue clashed with his, though he quickly gave in for the fight of dominance. I didn't hesitate to tug his shorts and boxers off all the way now. I looked at the sight before me; Sasuke lay back with a blushing face and swollen red lips. He had a few dark marks forming on his neck from where I had bitten him, and his member stood proudly at its length of six inches. For a young boy his height, Sasuke's length was massive and even a bit impressive.

Sasuke was trembling in anticipation as I slowly made my way down his torso, pausing when my mouth was just above the tip of his member and teasing him just a bit.

"D-don't tease me, aniki. Onegai*. Onegai..." He moaned.

"Please what, otouto?" I smirked once more, loving to hear my pure little brother speak with dirty words. And yes, I'm aware I am a pervert, thank you.

"Onegai... touch me... Take me, onii-sama," Sasuke mumble, eyes glazed over in pure pleasure and a deep blush covering his cheeks.

I smiled slightly before leaning the rest of the way down and brushing a kiss to the head of "little Sasuke". , who moaned and thrust his hips up before I could hold them down. I tsked him softly and held him down as I engulfed the head of his length in my mouth, flicking my tongue over the slit repeatedly. Sasuke moaned and squirmed.

"Nng.. M-more... n-nii-san...! Onegai!" Sasuke moaned once more and I listened to his plead, taking the rest of his length into my mouth.

I bobbed my head up and down his member and hummed quietly, causing the vibrations to go through his shaft. Hearing his moans, I deep-throated him, swallowing around his impressive six inches and continuing to hum the best I could.

"Aniki... St-stop! I feel funny! St-... Itachi!" Sasuke bellowed as he came in my mouth. I swallowed every drop of his essence easily and, after letting his now limp member fall out of my mouth, looked at my little brother's face. He had passed out from the intensity of his first orgasm. Smiling, I redressed the unconscious Sasuke and picked him up bridal style.

"Silly otouto, I told you I coulnd't take you. You are not ready for that yet. I'm sure you would regret it as well. Gomen, otouto." I gently kissed his forehead.

"I-Itachi-nii... love.. you," he murmured in his sleeping state, making me smile once more.

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

I carried him into the Uchiha manor and laid him on his bed.

_I love you more than you'll ever know, otouto._

Onegai = Please

If you didn't notice, I hate using the word 'cock' so I stick with member and length xDD

Review? c:

xoxo

~TMOY


	4. Chapter 4 - What You Deserve

Authors Note: I dedicate this chapter to Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail cx Thank you hon for encouraging me to type this chapter. It took hours on my damn iPod but here it is! Also, thank you to my bestie Mina-Chan for posting it since I couldn't. Love you "onee-chan" xD

* * *

ItaSasu - Free

Chapter Four - What you deserve

I sighed deeply as I trudged up to the door of the Uchiha manor, limbs and muscles aching terribly from training. At the sound of Fugaku yelling, I sprinted into the house and followed the soft whimpering noise.  
In Sasuke's bedroom, Fugaku had said boy cornered. I hissed, sharingan activating as I charged the man towering over my otouto, my lover. Before he could even sense my presence, I had shoved him away from Sasuke. Smirking, Fugaku stood up slowly and looked glared at my back. I helped my otouto up from his place on the floor and held him to my chest protectively. I turned back to face Fugaku, my sharingan flaring crimson.  
"Itachi, why must you protect that sad excuse for a human?" Fugaku's voice was like steel, and it caused Sasuke to shake in my arms. "He isn't worth the life he lives! Why would you-"  
I tilted Sasuke's chin up with gentle fingers and leaned down, pressing my lips to his soft ones. I heard a gasp of pure shock as I pulled away from Sasuke. I looked up to Fugaku's angry, shock filled face as it warped into something darker, something burning with hatred and rage.  
"You sick, twisted bastard! It all makes sense now! I'm sure you'll come to your senses sooner or later. You'll see that Sasuke is really just a waste of spa-"  
"Don't you ever talk about my love like that. I love him. I will not 'come to my senses.'" My voice was like ice.  
"Get out."  
I was expecting that much, but I was ready to leave anyway. The question was... Is Sasuke ready to leave his home, his friends, his life as he knows it?  
"Fine. I'll leave," I spat back, turning to go to my room and letting my otouto go. I was stopped by small arms that had wound themselves around my waist.  
"A-aniki, don't leave me," Sasuke hiccuped, beginning to sob. "I-I can't s-survive without you!"  
"Sasuke, look at me." When he refused to look at me, I turned in his arms and cupped his face in my hands. "Otouto..." Finally, he looked up. "I wouldn't dream of living without you. Go pack what you must have. We will buy everything else eventually."  
I hadn't a clue just where we would go yet, but we would be as far away as possible. I turned back to the shell shocked Fugaku once Sasuke slipped past us to find a small bag for his stuff.  
"You can't take him! He isn't eighteen, nor do you have any power over him! I am his father not you!"  
"I'll say this once. You are only his father because of his genetics. You are no longer considered either of our fathers. You're simply an abusive lowlife. Now if you wouldn't mind," I made a shooing motion towards the door, "we have packing to do."  
Fugaku left the room in a rage, yelling for our Okaa-san. I went through the bathroom and into my own room. I grabbed my pouch of money and threw it on the bed. I didn't want anything to remember this place by. Wait... I picked up the picture frame off of my bedside table and pulled the picture of Sasuke and I out, placing that on my bed as well.  
"Nii-san, are you ready?" Sasuke poked his head into my room before sauntering over and sitting on my bed.  
"Yes, I just need to change."  
I pulled out my clothes consisting of my usual attire; a gray-ish fishnet t-shirt, black, skintight boxers and black pants. Even with my back to him, I could feel Sasuke's eyes watching me. I smirked to myself And decided to put on a little bit of a show for my lover. I slowly dragged my tight shorts down over my ass and dropped them to the ground. I turned to Sasuke after I pulled my shirt up and off. He was nearly drooling. I smirked a bit more and made an exaggeration of dragging my hands down my chest and over my nipples, releasing a soft moan. I tugged off my boxers to reveal my semi-hard length. Sasuke let out a throaty moN at the sight and I burst into laughter. Sasuke scowled as I got dressed again, laughing all the while. I sat next to him once I had pulled my Akatsuki cloak on and wrapped an arm around him, seeing his hard-on and chuckling. I kissed his scowling face and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, otouto, but it serves you right for watching so obviously as I change."  
"Itachi?" He mumbled.  
"Yes?" I returned.  
"Would it have mattered if I was sneaky about it? You would've known I was staring anyway.."  
"You're probably right, koi." I laughed softly  
"Itachi?" He asked again.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5 - Shattered Hope

**~ Free ~**  
_Chapter Five - Shattered Hope_

l yawned deeply and, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy clinging to my back with his legs and arms wrapped around my neck, slowed my pace to a stand still. I looked around with sharingan eyes, searching for anyone that might have followed us. Seeing no one, I laid a sleeping bag down and maneuvered the sleeping Sasuke off my back and into the temporary bed. I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, otouto. The next day will be the hardest," I murmured and brushed his bangs away from his face.

"N..nii-San.. Don't leave.." He mumbled softly.

"I will never leave you, Sasuke." I stood up but was stopped by Sasukes little hand tugging on my sleeve, his onyx eyes opened slightly as his soft little hand touched my cheek.

"Sleep with me.." Realizing his words, a small blush painted his pale face.

I sighed but smiles nonetheless. I laid next to him, my little brother, my lover. Sasuke opened his eyes all the way and glared cutely at me.

"Nii-san, come in the sleeping bag with me. I'm c-cold.." he shivered and I smirked at him.

"Needy today, hn?" I gently moved him over and laid in the sleeping bag, smiling as the blush on his cheeks increased at our closeness. I pulled him even closer until his shivering ceased. I let myself relax after he had fallen asleep, falling into a very light sleep as well. Then a twig snapped close by.

My eyes opened instantly, crimson in color as I pulled out my hidden shuriken from under the sleeping bag and threw it in the direction I heard the twig snap. I had pulled the still sleeping boy close to my chest as a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows, said shuriken between his pointer and middle fingers with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Leader-sama..." I muttered and bowed my head to him in respect.

"Itachi-san, why aren't you headed for the Akatsuki hideout?" Pein walked over to me, glancing at Sasuke with furrowed brows. "Why is Sasu-chan here?"

"Fugaku snapped and kicked me out. I wasn't about to leave Sasuke there." I stood up next to Pein without disturbing my sleeping beauty. "As for why I am not headed for the hideout, I don't want Sasuke to see the way we live, the way we kill without a second thought."

"As much as I agree he's much too young... Does he have the sharigan like you?"

I knew what was coming. I didn't answer Pein, eyes blank. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Itachi, that is an order. Tell me if he has the sharingan," he growled.

I hesitated before I let out a soft, "... Yes ..." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Then we need him, Itachi-san. Two sharigan users could make us unstoppable. Sasu-chan needs to- no he must join."

"No," I said flatly.

"Ita-"

"It will be his choice. I will not force this life on my little brother." I knew what he would choose though. Hell, both Pein and I knew. I was clinging to whatever little hope I had that he would say no and go live a normal life.

Pein thought about it for a moment before giving a single nod.

"Very well. But if he says yes, you are not to convince him otherwise. When he agrees, you must bring him to the hideout and find him a cloak that will fit him properly. He won't be required to wear it until he goes on a mission. Understood, Itachi-San?" Pein looked at my crimson eyes with a firm gaze.

"Hai, Leader-sama," I said in a dull voice with unhappy eyes. Pein left without any further instructions, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

I sat back down next to Sasuke on the edge of the sleeping bag. I felt him stir, and I tensed as I began to pet his midnight spikes, more to calm myself then my brother.

"Nii-san? Who was-" he paused as a yawn interrupted him. "Who were you talking to?"

I sighed and kissed his forehead, standing up slowly.

"Sasuke, we need to discuss something."

He knew I was serious by the way I called him by his name; I usually called him "otouto." Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. I walked a little bit away, eyes returning to their black endless pools. Sasuke yawned again and trudged over to me. We watched the sunrise on the horizon and he leaned into my side.

"Sasuke, you have a serious decision right now. This is life or death, literally," I sighed and avoided his questioning gaze.

"Itachi-nii, what is it? If it's so important, just tell me. I just want to be with you forever. So tell me, what is it?" Sasuke repeated, my heart breaking as he said this. He would only be hurt if he chose to stay with me. I had to be harsh with my words to get my point across, though I felt guilty for being mean to him.

"You either go back to Fugaku and live a normal life without anything bad on your conscience, leading an innocent, guilt-free life. Or you can join the Akatsuki with me and become an S-ranked rogue criminal. You will have to live a guilt-ridden life, hide all of your emotions constantly and destroy everything you once loved. This will be no going back if you choose this path."

His obsidian eyes widened, and he squeezed my hand as he thought about it. I looked down at Sasuke with a blank face, though my eyes were grim. My heart shattered.

"I want to be with you, Itachi. I love you. I don't care about the guilt and death. As long as I can be with you, nothing else matters. I love you, Nii-san," he whispered in a loving voice. He paused before adding, "aishiteru."

My eyes closed in an attempt to hide the pain lingering there, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" My voice was void of emotion.

"Yes, Itachi-nii. I'm one hundred percent sure that I will be with you no matter what needs to be done to achieve that."

I did what I do best; I turned away, hiding any emotion that threatened to break my blank mask.

"Fine then. Go get your sleeping bag. We must go now." I blinked hard, sharingan turning my dark eyes scarlet as I began to jump into the trees. I stayed a few trees away, watching as shock filled Sasuke's features before he went to go get the sleeping bag.

I put my back against the tree trunk, looking up at the sky through the tree branches.

'Kami, I know I've done some bad stuff... Okay a lot of bad stuff... But why are you doing this to Sasuke? He won't be able to kill without hesitation, without feeling. He is too kindhearted for this. Kami.. Please let him be strong.' I sent a mental prayer to Kami. I wasn't a religious person, obviously, but when I needed strength...

"...Itachi? Itachi...?" His quiet yet worried voice released my thoughts' hold on me. I blinked a few times and looked at Sasuke, who stood in front of me with the sleeping bag in his small back pack. He looked a little frightened, more than likely for my mental state.

"... We need to get moving. They're expecting us." My voice was again emotionless and my tone was flat. Before he could question why I had been so zoned out, I began hopping from tree to tree in silence. It would be a long journey to the Akatsuki hideout; I only hoped Sasuke would change his mind by the time we got there. Tch. He's an Uchiha. Of course he won't change his mind. Stubborn kid. Can't he see what he's doing to me?


	6. Chapter 6 - You're Hurting Me

**Authoress Note: **I am so sorry everyone. I wish so desperately that I could say I had a real reason for not posting. I mean school _did_ just start, but that's not why. I was very lazy. I kept stalling and putting this off. I really have to thank Cody-nii. He is my inspiration for writing. If you like ItaSasu / SasuNaru / NaruSasu fic, PLEASE go check him out! Thank you onii-san for kicking me until I was inspired. It seriously helped me ~ I really want to be an amazing writer like you.  
On another note, I ALSO posted TWO chapters within an hour. You are welcome. Enjoy~  
XOXO  
-TMOY

**~ Free  ~  
**_Chapter Six - You're Hurting Me_

Two days had passed and we were half way to the hideout. This trip seemed to be dragging on. Maybe it was because I didn't sleep much nor did Sasuke and I talk. The air was filled with tension as we sat in silence in front of a small fire late at night. Sasuke had had enough with the uneasy quiet.  
"Itachi! Dammit! Why won't you talk to me? I say I love you and want to be with you, and now you just ignore me?" Sasuke cried out.  
I didn't realize how Sasuke would take the silence, seeing as I was deep in thought the whole time, until I saw the unshed tears in his obsidian eyes. I hated seeing his eyes so sad, knowing I had put such an unstable emotion there. I had to continue with my act of coldness regardless of my conflicting emotions inside. I had to detach myself from my love. He had to see how cold the world could be, even if it meant ignoring him. Sasuke had to be prepared to be betrayed by those he loved, by his allies. Why couldn't he have just gone home?  
I merely looked at him with frozen crimson eyes. I hesitated before beckoning him close. After a slight pause, Sasuke made his way over to me and I poked his forehead with my two fingers, hearing a small 'tch' noise as I did so. I forced a small smile and whispered the three words.  
"Foolish little brother."  
I hadn't been expecting much of a response, maybe a bit of pouting, but I definitely did not expect what happened. Sasuke launched himself into my arms, collapsing into a sobbing heap.  
"Sasuke?" I asked, bewildered as my arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around his shaking form.  
"Why... Why do you act s-so cold towards m-me?" Sasuke sobbed loudly, his slim arms tightening around my chest.  
I rubbed his back gently, kissing his head repeatedly. I titled his chin up with one of my hands, trying to look into his eyes but he kept them shut tight.  
"Sasuke, look at me." When he refused to open his eyes, I kissed his eyelids softly, kissing away any tear that spilled because of me. "Open your eyes, otouto," I breathed quietly.  
He opened his tear-swollen eyes slowly and looked up at me.  
"Otouto, I love you. More than anything. It's just the Akatsuki. I don't want you joining it. I know you won't, but I fear you'll turn into an emotionless bastard like me. I want you to stay like this; a happy young boy who finds beauty in everything. I don't want you to be an emotionless killing monster like me. I don't want-"  
"Itachi, shut up already!" Sasuke interrupted, tears no longer falling. "I don't want to hear it. You're not a monster, but I won't turn into one either. I won't let myself change. I just want to be with you, even if it kills me!"  
"That could happen! Don't you see what this is doing to me? You could die because of me! I can't live without you, Sasuke!" My voice began rising in slight hysteria. "I just-.. I can't even-.. I-"  
My words were cut off as Sasuke placed his lips on mine. I hesitated only a second as he clumsily pushed himself closer. I smiled slightly despite the tension in my body and kissed him back. I flicked my tongue against his lips, hearing the delicious moan that was emitted from him as he parted his lips. I traced out over part in his wet cavern before clashing my tongue to his.  
Suddenly, I was falling forward. I caught myself over Sasuke, who was snoring in victory. My hands rested next to his head and my body was against the length of Sasuke's body. It was my turn to smirk as I took in his appearance. Light pink cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and chin glistening with our saliva.  
I leant down and gently bit the sensitive flesh of his neck. He whimpered softly at first, but that only pushed me further; I loved hearing his pleas and whimpers. I bit harder until my sharp fang-like canines broke the skin and drew blood. I sucked on the wound and moaned quietly at the sweet taste of Sasuke's blood. I ground my clothed arousal against his, causing him to be pressed into the soft green grass behind him.  
I wanted him so bad, but I would _not_ take him outside on the ground for his first love-making. I sighed and pulled away, looking down at the most beautiful sight ever; Sasuke was red in the fave, his breathing labored and mouth parted. His neck was red and bleeding from the bite mark I had inflicted upon him.

"Itachi... Why? Why did you stop?" I didn't answer his weak questions. "Do you... Did you change your mind? Do you not want me anymore, nii-san?" Tears welled up in his dark eyes again. I still didn't, couldn't, answer. "Nii-san, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bothered you with bringing me... You wish I had stayed home, don't you?" Sasuke hiccupped, tears crashing down his cheeks. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to my love's.

"Sasuke, it isn't that. I still want you and I always will," I whispered.

"Then what is it, Itachi!?" His tears of rejection turned to frustrated tears. "Why don't you love me? _Really_ love me?"

"Sasuke, I don't want your first time to be out here on the ground. I want the first time to be special and have meaning, not a meaningless fuck because we got a little carried away," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever, Itachi! Just don't talk to me for a long while! You're hurting me and you don't care!" I saw the tears on his cheeks increase with his banishment of interaction on my end. Sasuke turned and sprinted off to find a place to sleep alone.

I sighed deeply, sadness plaguing my usually emotionless eyes.

"Otouto, can't you see you're wrong? Can't you see that it's _you _who is hurting _me_?" I whispered as I slowly stood up to find some firewood; it was as if when Sasuke left, he took all my warmth from me. He was my source of life, and without him I am nothing but a wandering soul.

_Can't you see you're killing me?_


End file.
